Presagio
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Loki siempre ha creído que la Adivinación es la rama más imprecisa de toda la Magia Ancestral, pero cuando Thor le dice con total seguridad que él confía en que Loki "puede conseguirlo", se rinde a estudiar. Porque el futuro es algo que todos desean conocer, pero puedes arrepentirte de haberlo deseado. / Asgardians Kids, Thorki Pre Slash. One Shot


**Presagio**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Thor, Marvel

**Raiting:** K (Pre Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Actualmente son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney; teniéndose en cuenta de que originalmente son parte de la Mitología Nórdica. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Pre Primera Película de Thor._**

**Notas:** Vi nuevamente _Thor_ y _Avengers_, preparándome para _Un Mundo Oscuro_, y naturalmente tuve que escribir algo. Las películas me dejan envuelta en tristeza, así que no esperen algo alegre, ni demasiado esperanzador. Aunque si tengo esperanzas y amor en el corazón.

* * *

**Presagio****  
One-Shot**

Thor era, en muchos aspectos para Loki, un gran y enorme idiota.

Lo era en el sentido más literal de las palabras, respecto a lo que él pensaba. Más allá de que para su rubio hermano mayor todos los problemas del universo pudiesen arreglarse con los puños, Thor tenía esa mentalidad tan absurda propia de los asgardianos que solo se preocupaban de alimentar sus músculos y dejaban sus mentes podrirse dentro de sus cabezas. O quizás fuese que tantos golpes les dejaba más idiotas, quizás fuese así.

De ese modo Thor ponía en duda cuestiones tan básicas que llevaban a su hermano pequeño a querer romper sus vestiduras de frustración, mientras que creía ciegamente en otros asuntos tan absurdos que Loki solía tener que huir para no ganarse un garrotazo por reír en el rostro de su hermano.

Así el «_es imposible que hagas copias de ti mismo para engañar a los demás_» iba de la mano con el «_la Adivinación es la única rama rescatable de la magia ancestral_». Si Loki no quisiera tanto al primogénito de Odín, definitivamente le hubiese enviado un hechizo que le hiciese cambiar de opinión en medio segundo.

Porque ¿en serio? ¿La _Adivinación_? Con todas las interesantes ramas de la magia ancestral para escoger, iba Thor y elegía la menos seria y más imprecisa de todas. Desde que Loki había podido posar sus delicadas manos en los viejos y pesados volúmenes de la Biblioteca de Valaskjálf, había sabido que la Adivinación sería un tipo de magia que jamás le llamaría la atención, a pesar de que la mitad de los asgardianos tuviesen una especial debilidad por los presagios y vaticinios, especialmente todo aquel que hablaba sobre el _Rägnarok_ y la llegada del _Ocaso de los Dioses_.

La Adivinación era un tipo de magia poco prolífera entre los asgardianos, pero fuerte en otros reinos como Jötunheim o Midgard, proviniendo la mayoría de los presagios conocidos en Asgard desde el corazón de este último, donde eran recogidos con cuidado por los asgardianos desde las voces de los más precisos auguradores, quienes vaticinaban sobre el futuro de los nueve mundos aún sin comprender sobre la existencia de ellos. Para Loki seguían siendo puras tonterías de midgardianos, no comprendiendo la importancia que les otorgaban a esos malos poemas los siervos del Padre de Todos.

—¡Oh, vamos, Loki! ¡Hasta tú debes tener curiosidad por el futuro! ¿No quieres saber que nos deparará? ¿Quién de nosotros acabará sentándose en el trono? ¡Yo ya quiero saberlo!

Saltando encima de su, hasta unos momentos atrás, impecable cama, se encontraba Thor. Su cabello rubio volaba en todas direcciones, mientras Loki intentaba volver a perderse entre los interesantes efectos de un hechizo especialmente complejo que no creía que sus tutores hechiceros quisieran enseñarle aún. Después de todo, seguía siendo muy joven.

Ante el sonido de algo casi quebrándose, Loki elevó su nariz desde el libro para posar sus ojos sobre el rostro apenado de Thor, quien de un salto se bajó de inmediato del lecho. Sus intentos de estirar la colcha verde solo hicieron rodar los ojos de su hermano menor, quien rápidamente volvió a ocultar su rostro para que Thor no pudiese ver la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

—¿Entonces en serio no te llama la atención el futuro? —preguntó con algo de timidez el rubio niño dios, sentándose al lado de su hermano mientras simulaba prestar atención al libro que traía tan fascinado al otro, aunque no entendía ni un solo carácter en las hojas roñosas.

—No es que no me llame la atención, es solo que no creo que se pueda realmente presagiar —gruñó Loki tercamente mirando hacia el libro, aunque sabía muy bien que no podía volver a concentrarse hasta que Thor se marchase.

Nunca había sabido que tenía su rubio hermano mayor, pero cuando él entraba en la habitación se le hacía casi imposible a Loki pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese él. Un motivo más para que Thor le derrotase tan humillantemente en la arena las veces que se enfrentaban, intentaba convencerse Loki. O lo otro era reconocer que su hermano era más fuerte que él y eso jamás ocurriría.

—Además —agregó Loki cerrando su libro, resignado a no poder entender nada mientras su hermano siguiese en su cuarto— no creo que haya algo así como un "_destino_" predefinido que se pueda vaticinar. Nosotros lo vamos forjando cada día —sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules de su hermano y pudo ver algo que no le costó definir como amor fraternal en ellos—, yo sé que tú crees lo mismo.

—Bueno, si… pero quizás igualmente se pueda presagiar algo. Deberías intentarlo —sonrió Thor, de aquella manera tan brillante que solía arrancar suspiros de la servidumbre femenina aun cuando el primogénito de Odín apenas parecía tener 12 años midgadianos—, tú eres el mejor con tooodo tipo de magia ¡Tú definitivamente lo conseguirías!

La exclamación de su hermano mayor llena de seguridad sobre sus habilidades dio como una flecha en el centro de la diana del corazón de Loki. Sus mejillas pálidas se encendieron y sus ojos picaron un poco, mientras el pelinegro observaba hacia la cubierta de cuero de Bilchsteim del viejo volumen que descansaba en sus piernas antes de asentir un poco. Que importaba, leer un poco sobre la adivinación e intentarlo, total si no obtenía resultados siempre podría acusar a la rama de ser absurda e imprecisa. Dudaba tener un don con los presagios, pero la magia solía amoldarse a su cuerpo tan bien como las armaduras parecían adorar el cuerpo pre adolescente de Thor, así que él supo que si había algún asgardiano que podría con la irrazonable ciencia de la adivinación, ese sería Loki Odinson.

—Voy a intentarlo, pero no te aseguro nada.

Por el modo en que la mirada de Thor brilló, se podría haber apostado a que Loki le había jurado regalarle el mismísimo Mjolnir envuelto en papel de regalo para su cumpleaños.

* * *

Frigga solía decir que Thor y Loki compartían un vínculo especial y único, que no tenía explicación ni lógica ni mágica. «_Conexión de Hermanos_» solía decir la hermosa diosa con una sonrisa sobre los labios, para explicarles a ellos y al resto de Asgard el cómo ambos parecían poder siempre encontrarse mutuamente, estuviesen donde estuviesen.

Así, no importaba lo remoto que fuese el lugar de la última travesura de Loki, o de la última pelea de Thor, los hermanos solían ser encontrados juntos y ser castigados por igual, ya que ninguno se decidía por delatar al otro. Cierto era que muchas veces el don del habla le permitía a Loki coger castigos más ligeros que su hermano, pero como Thor era el favorito de Odín (todo Asgard lo sabía), al final los castigos se equiparaban.

Había ocasiones en que Loki tenía pesadillas, con hielo, oscuridad y mucha sangre negra, pero no necesitaba siquiera elevar la voz, porque los pasos de su hermano se oían antes de que abriera la boca, repercutiendo hasta en el último rincón del cuarto del hijo menor de Odín, anticipándose al cuerpo de Thor metiéndose bajo las cobijas para abrazar el fresco cuerpo de su hermano, permitiendo que el amanecer les encontrase el uno en los brazos del otro, durmiendo en paz una vez que estuvieron juntos.

Ellos siempre sabían cuando se necesitaban, así que no fue realmente una sorpresa para Loki cuando Thor le encontró en uno de los salones más alejados del ala este del palacio una tarde cualquiera. Las frías baldosas estaban cubiertas de viejos pergaminos marcados con antiquísimas runas y símbolos olvidados hasta de las memorias de los más ancianos de los nueve mundos. Las pesadas cortinas impedían que los rayos del sol de media tarde invadiesen la habitación, haciendo brillar en la oscuridad complicados hechizos escritos en las paredes en un multicolor que le recordó a Thor el brillo del Bifrost cuando Sleipnir, el legendario caballo de ocho patas de su padre, golpeaba con fuerza el puente en su galope.

Y allí en el centro de todo, rodeado de pergaminos, libros abiertos, cuencos con huesos y un par de gallinas y conejos abiertos en canal, se encontraba de rodillas su hermano menor. Con las manos y el rostro manchados con sangre, y un río de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas hasta caer como un diluvio sobre su túnica desgarrada. Sus ojos eran lo más desolador que Thor hubiese visto jamás, y antes de darse cuenta, había pasado por encima de todo el desastre sanguinolento y había envuelto sus fuertes brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo que adoraba.

Un sollozo fue ahogado contra su armadura, haciéndola vibrar mientras las pequeñas manos de Loki se aferraban a su espalda que ya comenzaba a mostrar el crecimiento de un guerrero. Poco le importó a Thor que fuese ensuciado por la sangre de esas bestias muertas, pues solo cabía en su mente la preocupación por la tristeza que parecía destrozar por dentro a su querido hermano.

—¿Qué viste, Loki?

Thor sabía muy bien que Loki creía que, en muchos aspectos, él era un idiota. Y quizás la afirmación no fuese falsa del todo, porque en comparación con Loki, la mayoría de la población de Asgard podía parecer idiota, pero eso era solo porque su hermano menor era demasiado inteligente para su propia seguridad. Thor podía no tener esa inteligencia y elegancia que parecía desbordar de su hermano a cada movimiento, sin embargo estaba muy lejos de ser un estúpido. Y como no lo era, no le costó demasiado darse cuenta de que esa habitación olía claramente a Adivinación y, _un poco_, a Magia Negra.

Loki no dijo nada por horas, solo siguió llorando mientras se aferraba más y más fuerte a Thor, hasta que él temió que los dedos de su hermano quedasen marcados para siempre en su armadura. Aunque el pensamiento no consiguió molestarle. Y así se mantuvieron, arrodillados ambos y abrazados todo el tiempo, hasta que la pena del menor se apaciguó lo suficiente para que su agarre se soltase un poco; apenas lo bastante para permitir a Thor acomodarle entre sus brazos y besar lo más alto de su cabeza.

—No importa, Loki. No importa. Tú mismo has dicho que la adivinación es solo una rama imprecisa y poco seria. No vale la pena angustiarse por ello —y por un momento Thor se sintió verdaderamente como un hermano mayor, acabando por sonreír un poco. Loki siempre era el que le regañaba y pocas veces Thor sentía la grandeza que le producía saber que Loki le necesitaba. Eso solo ocurría en el silencio de la oscuridad, embutidos ambos entre las cobijas de la cama del menor—. Pero si quieres me lo cuentas y juntos nos burlamos de lo absurdo que es que te hayas asustado por un presagio forzado.

El verde aún empapado se encontró con el cristalino azul de los ojos de Thor, y aunque Loki intentó sonreír, la mueca no alcanzó a darle brillo a su mirada. Quiso contarle a su hermano sobre lo que había visto, sobre esas imágenes de un mayor él guiando una furiosa lucha contra Midgard, sobre el odio y la traición, sobre una mordaza mágica y sobre el dolor eterno del veneno de una serpiente goteando sobre su rostro, encadenado a la piedra hasta que el Rägnarok llegase. Pero simplemente no encontró el valor.

Porque eso podía ser falso… _o podía no serlo_. Pero fuese como fuese, Loki se sentía demasiado humillado como para compartirlo con Thor Odinson, a quien, sin necesidad de presagios, Loki sabía le esperaba un futuro brillante por toda la eternidad.

—No, olvídalo, solo fue un tonto augurio falso —la voz de Loki estaba lastimada, como su corazón, y mientras se deshacía de los pergaminos, animales muertos y hechizos de las paredes con un movimiento de manos, se terminó de alejar de los brazos protectores de su hermano.

Las cortinas fueron abiertas con más magia del menor, a quien le gustaba demostrar a Thor hasta donde estaba el límite de sus poderes, esperando admiración o envidia, pero solo encontrando orgullo en su mirada. Tampoco eso era tan malo. Intentó sonreírle, y esta vez lo consiguió, aunque siguiese tan roto como antes. Pero no por nada Loki era llamado por los tontos amigos de su hermano como el "_Dios del Engaño_", aunque la mitad de las veces que ellos habían caído en sus trampas había sido más por su idiotez natural más que por la habilidad de Loki con las mentiras.

La oscuridad del exterior y el cielo estrellado les indicó verdaderamente cuanto tiempo se habían mantenido allí adentro, sintiendo Loki como la vergüenza le mordía las entrañas por todo el tiempo llorando sobre su hermano, humillado en su debilidad y temiendo observar lo que Thor pensaba de él en su mirada. Sin embargo Thor no demostraba ni enojo ni lástima en sus ojos, solo algo de sorpresa y preocupación por el tiempo transcurrido, ya que para él no habían parecido más que algunos minutos. Para Thor el tiempo nunca corría de igual forma que para los demás.

—Le dije a Fadral y los muchachos que volvía enseguida al entrenamiento —gimió pasándose una mano por los cabellos rubios— ¡Sif va a matarme!

Ver la preocupación de Thor por un tema tan absurdo como que sus tontos amigos se enfadasen con él, consiguió arrancarle una pequeña carcajada a Loki quien cerró sus ojos divertido. Se perdió la mirada de desconcierto de su hermano, pero cuando sus ojos verdes, con las pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad, volvieron a encontrarse con los de su hermano, pudo ver en ellos todo el cariño que sabía los suyos reflejaban de igual manera.

—Puedo decirles que empezaste a practicar conmigo. Así se enfadarán aún más contigo, por elegirme nuevamente por encima de ellos —sonrió burlón Loki mientras caminaba hacia la salida del salón guiados por la luz de las lunas, siendo alcanzado rápidamente por Thor que no perdió el tiempo en darle un empujón con el hombro, haciéndole tropezar.

—¡Claro, hazlo! Para que Hogun se coma mi postre y Sif trate de cortar mi cabello en venganza ¡Eres un muy mal hermano, Loki! —el puchero en los labios adolescentes del joven dios llamaba como un imán al menor, pero este se forzó a concentrarse en los ojos azules y no más abajo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Oh, vamos. Sabes que soy un muy buen hermano. El mejor.

Siguieron jugando a pelear en todo el camino hacia el comedor del castillo calculando que la cena aún debe estarse desarrollando, pero Loki no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo aquella última frase había sonado a falsedad absoluta en su lengua. En como la hiel le había recorrido hasta el último rincón ante el pensamiento de que en su presagio él, de hecho, era un _pésimo hermano_. El peor.

Le costó toda la cena y toda la noche, envuelto entre los brazos de Thor, el convencerse de que ese augurio había sido solo un mal sueño provocado por sus ansias de conseguir algo luego de semanas de investigación sobre la adivinación. Le tomó muchos suspiros y un par de besos de su hermano en lo alto de su cabeza convencerse de que él _jamás_ sería aquel que había visto en el presagio, porque él amaba demasiado a Thor como para siquiera pensar en traicionarlo.

Porque a él nunca le había importado el trono, aunque le gustase fastidiar a su hermano con ello. Si cada día se entrenaba era porque ansiaba ser un hijo del que Odín se sintiese orgulloso, y porque sabía que el día que Thor, en toda su majestuosidad, se sentase en el Hliðskjálf para reinar sobre Asgard, iba a quererle a su lado. Y él allí iba a estar, ayudando a su hermano a traer paz y prosperidad a su reino. Al reino de ambos.

Después de todo, pensó mientras se dormía depositando un fantasmal beso en el cuello de su hermano, la adivinación era una magia que no corría por las venas de los asgardianos y era comprensible que él no pudiese dominarla. Se olvidaría de intentarlo y también de cualquier cosa que pudo haber visto, porque aun cuando esas imágenes fuesen ciertas, Loki era lo suficientemente sabio como para prevenir que correr las cortinas del futuro solo podía traerle dolor a sí mismo.

No pudo predecir que la sabiduría se le escaparía en ese futuro, junto con el amor que creyó jamás traicionaría.

**FIN**

* * *

**_QUIERO_**_ escribir un mpreg con Loki._

_En serio, lo quiero. Estoy muriendo por escribirlo. Pero no me atrevo._

_Hace tanto que no escribo un mpreg que ahora me da nervios. Es que la mitología nórdica nos está gritando que Loki __**puede hacerlo**__, así que estoy a punto de mandar al demonio mis dudas y simplemente hacerlo. El notar que al comienzo de Avengers –antes de que Thor le golpease incluso– Loki anda como encorvado y sobándose la espalda, me dio más y más ideas. Me pareció extraño lo cansado que se ve apenas llegando a Midgard, saliendo con Barton. Como que lo ayudan a caminar… olvídenlo, no, no debo!... o quizás sí._

_Como sea, espero que les haya gustado. Amo a Thor y Loki juntos desde pequeños, en UA o en Asgard normal. Aún trato de pensar en cómo habrán crecido ¿cada 100 años crecen 1 año? Eso significaría que un embarazo asgardiano podría durar 90 años… ¡Debo dejar de pensar en ese mpreg!_

_Bueno, Loki tendría habilidades adivinatorias por su sangre de Jötunn, y me pareció un poco de sentido que los asgardianos no tuviesen predicciones propias, porque eso explicaría el que los midgardianos supiesen sobre el Rägnarok y todo eso. Y les da una moneda de cambio con los dioses (predicciones a cambio de buen tiempo, que se yo)._

_En fin ¡gracias por leer! Especialmente a aquellas que leyeron __**God of Sin**__ y me dejaron un review, mi adorada FA, Koteland, AkatsukiDrak y, especialmente, a Gema, que me hizo saltar de emoción al leer su review ¡espero que les guste este!_


End file.
